


Reprieve

by JoAsakura, PrettyArbitrary



Series: Catdads [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: On the run, Jack and Gabe get a breather.Pure fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/gifts).



The apartment is the closest thing either one of them has had to “normal” since someone dropped a building on them both, and Gabriel hates it. Aggressively neutral plywood flatpack everything, faux-hardwood floors, “stainless steel” appliances – the whole thing reeks of the post-Crisis building bubble that peppered every city with these aggravating pre-fab, cookie-cutter high rises.

(That said, it’s not like they’re actually paying to live in an empty apartment and it doesn’t smell anything as bad as their last squat, so, despite the offence to his aesthetic, Gabriel can’t complain too much.)

It’s high enough where his mountain-cat partner feels safe and the building is just empty enough where Gabriel feels the same, the hallway peppered with low-tech warning systems. But coming and going via the balcony is Jack’s thing, not his, and Gabriel spent days before they moved in determining how good the ground level security in the building was (Answer: Not that much in a lobby designed entirely for show)

So, he stir-fries some vegetables on a range he had to light with a match and enjoys a beer that’s actually cold from the softly humming cheap fridge as a light-footed thump hits the balcony. Gabriel’s ears swivel of their own accord, knowing the sound as well as his own heartbeat.

“Lucy, I’m home!” Jack pipes softly from the living room, and one of Gabriel’s ears twitches flat. Jack hasn’t sounded that happy in months and it’s disconcerting.

“Kitchen, ounce.” Gabriel peers into the darkened living room. (The building may not have shut the power off, but neither of them is stupid enough to poke the bear drawing attention with the utilities.)

“I got us some new clothes.” Jack says proudly as he drops a pile of bags on the table and begins carefully prying off the theft deterrent tags with a combination of delicate claw-work and brute strength.

“I told you to go get essentials.” Gabriel folds his arms and scowls in a way that has never once actually worked on Jack. “Our gear is perfectly…”

“Even with your ears covered and your tail tucked up, that hoodie makes you look like a pervert.” Jack hums, tossing a new beanie in Gabe’s direction. “Say thank you, I got you one in every colour at that camping store you pretend not to like.”

“Mother of God, Jackie. How many stores at the mall did you rob?” Gabriel asks, putting the beanie down with more force than necessary once he discovers he’s been kneading the soft wool like some silly kitten. But he doesn’t actually hear Jack’s answer, once he sees what he’s wearing. “…Jack.”

A deep blue knit cap covers Jack’s ears, stark against the white-gold of his hair. The t-shirt’s tight, compression knit from a sporting goods place and Gabriel’s sure there’s one in black for him in one of the bags. But it’s the kilt that draws his brain to a screeching halt. He’s seen the pattern before, dark blue and green and he feels like he should know the name of it, Jack’s long, scarred legs dusted in silver-gilt crossed beneath the temptingly soft-looking wool.

“Jack you are wearing a skirt.” Gabriel mumbles, feeling a twitch in his trousers that has nothing to do with his furiously switching tail and only remembering to turn the range down only when the smell of burning peppers reaches his nose.  
“This is a kilt and you know that, Gabriel Reyes.” Jack doesn’t look up from prying off the ink tags. “The mall was surprisingly comprehensive.”

Jaw set, Gabriel stomps over to him. “Ounce, get up.” He says gruffly enough to get Jack’s attention, and yanks the cap off him as Jack blinks those dangerously bright eyes at him.

The staticky halo of hair and fur, Jack’s silver-white ears prickling, is ridiculous and adorable and as soon as he’s on his feet, Gabriel is trying to touch him everywhere at once. The smooth weave of the compression shirt, the soft drag of the kilt under his half-retracted claws, the faint rasp of Jack’s stubble under Gabriel’s tongue as he grooms along his partner’s jaw. “I hate how good you look in this.”

Jack’s purring louder than Gabriel’s heard him in months, squirming to close the spaces between them. “It seemed practical, easier to keep my tail hidden.” Jack laughs softly as Gabriel’s hands drag it up his rear, and lets the enormous floof of his tail unfurl in Gabriel’s fingers. “I wish we could do this for a while longer.” He adds, gently nibbling on the gleaming black tip of Gabriel’s ear.

“Baby, we’re just getting started.” Gabriel murmurs, pressing one leg between Jack’s as he hikes the kilt up further. Then he stops, Jack’s words registering through the delightful haze. “Oh, Ounce.” His lashing tail calms, curling around the tip of Jack’s own. “Yeah, me too.”

With a small huff of a laugh, Jack springs up, legs wrapping around Gabriel’s waist as the other man struggles to balance them both, tail flailing as he backsteps out of the kitchen. “Maybe when this is all over.”

Footing restored and hands firmly on Jack’s ass, Gabriel carefully steps over the debris field of weapons and armour they’ve left scattered across the bland living room. “So, it’s driving me crazy. What the hell plaid is that?” He asks, in between kisses and Jack’s rough tongue on his ears.

“Black watch.” Jack laughs as they tumble onto the couch.

And for the first time since someone dropped a building on them, Gabriel Reyes actually laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> (Thank you for letting me just run with this :hearts:)


End file.
